Thicker Than Blood
Thicker Than Blood is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of Seraph's Nightmare. History Thicker Than Blood was founded by Powdermonkey on 11 November, 2004. Powdermonkey shared the captaincy with his real-life friend, Elchico. Soon after, Thicker Than Blood joined the flag of Blood. After some personal conflicts with Blood's monarch, Thicker Than Blood left the flag and in Feburary of 2005, the crew joined the flag Seraph's Nightmare. In the following month, the majority of the officer corps (including Powdermonkey and Elchico) left Puzzle Pirates. So on 2 March, 2005, Megasasuke became Thicker Than Blood's third captain. After less than a month as captain, Megasasuke took the remaining active officers and left to found the crew Moon Masters. Pecan, a former senior officer, came out of retirement to become Thicker Than Blood's fourth captain on 29 March, 2005. After one week as captain, Pecan decided the game was no longer enjoyable and returned to retirement. Rocketboy became the fifth captain on 2 April, 2005. In an effort to learn more about running a crew, Rocketboy left temporarily to join Children of the Damned, another crew in Seraph's Nightmare. In his absence, Xena held the position of captain to help the remaining mates find other crews, leaving Thicker Than Blood completely empty except Xena. In August of 2005 Rocketboy returned as captain with a completely new officer corps. Rocketboy, First Mate Mierin, and senior officers Daeva, Bloodlocks, and Skymad set out to rebuild Thicker Than Blood. During the following months many members of the original Thicker Than Blood crew returned for short periods, most notably Powdermonkey, Elchico, Aslo, Pecan, and Pez. On 6 March, 2006, the crew merged with British Seadogs, retaining the name Thicker Than Blood. After nearly a year as captain, Rocketboy decided to take a well earned break from the captain life and turned the position over to Johnjuan on June 14, 2006. Johnjuan's leadership has ushered in an entirely new officer corp. The new senior officers include: Arabian, Armless, Cons, Daeva, Hahna, Rocketboy, Saphira, and Suebear. In October of 2007, the Dixyland Scallywags merged into Thicker Than Blood. Captaincy # Powdermonkey (November 2004 - March 2005) # Elchico (November 2004 - March 2005) # Megasasuke (Early March 2005) # Pecan (Late march 2005) # Rocketboy (April 2005) # Xena (April 2005 - August 2005) # Rocketboy (August 2005 - June 2006) # Johnjuan (June 2006 - October 2008) # Jonnyreb (October 2008 - 2009/2010) # Rocketalt (2009/2010 - Present) Public Statement Your crew is your family. Friends may desert you. Acquaintances may betray you. But in family, all hope and honor reside. In the end, you can rely upon nothing else. Thicker Than Blood recruits only after pillages. On Brig pillages we recruit mates with three or more "bold" skills. On sloop pillages we recruit mates who can stay on their station and help the pillage be a success. Crew Articles Our number 1 rule when on a ship is: No Lazing. Find a station and stick with it.